Teen Angel
by luv60'smusic
Summary: AU: CI and SVU characters in high school in the sixties. Has nothing to do with them becoming cops in the future.


Teen Angel

This is an Alternative Universe crossover between Law and Order Criminal Intent and SVU. Their in high school during the sixties.

P.S. I'm not very good at the writing story thing, but my family said I should give it a try that I will never know if it's just me. So please be honest with reviews good or bad.

Pairings:

Bobby and Alex (though not at first)

Elliot and Olivia

Mike and Carolyn

Fin and Casey

Changes:

Bobby's mother is not sick and he has two sisters not a brother.

* * *

True love in its truest and rarest form

Can beat anything that threatens it

Not even death could part these soul mates

For very long

Prologue:

November 10, 1951 

"But, Mom. I don't want to go see the baby." A two-year-old Bobby Goren complained.

"Now Bobby, we talked about this already. It's going to be fun. There's going to be lots of munchies and music, and games to play. Besides, it's been four months since she was born. It's time you meet her." Frances Goren said, as she buckled her little boy in the back seat between Bobby's best friend Elliot (who didn't seem to want to go either) and Bobby's older sister Sara. Then she closed the door and got into the passenger seat in front, since her husband was driving.

Ten Minutes later on the road:

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot." Frances said, putting a hand to her head.

"What Mommy?" an eight-year-old Sarah Goren asked.

"The gifts. I had the department store wrap them this morning. John can you stop by 'Toby's Toy chest please."

"Yes, dear." John said, distractedly.

Inside the store, Sarah was watching Bobby and Elliot and her mother paid the cashier for the purchases.

Sarah looked around and spotted a beautiful stuffed unicorn. She quickly grabbed Bobby's and Elliot's little hands in her's and ran over to it. "Mom!" she called out.

Her mother came over with bags in both her hands with wrapped gifts. "Yes, honey?"

"Can I get something for the baby too?" She asked, pointing to the top shelf where the unicorn was.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm sure the baby will love it." Frances smiled, down at her daughter and took the unicorn down.

She then felt two small hands pull at the hem of her dress. She looked down at Bobby and Elliot and said, "I suppose you boys, want to get the baby something as well?"

They both nodded.

"Ok, but we have to hurry."

They split up, Elliot with Bobby's mom and Bobby with his sister.

But unfortunately, Sarah was easily distracted. While she was looking at an art set, Bobby wandered off.

Bobby started looking at stuffed animals and other toys but nothing really caught his attention. Suddenly a young woman came up to him and asked, "Looking for something special."

Bobby nodded.

The woman smiled and said, "I might have an idea. Want to come with me."

Bobby was a little weary but for some reason he felt like he could trust this pretty lady, so he took her hand.

The lady led him into a different part of the store where there was pretty jewelry. Bobby looked at the pretty pieces and suddenly something that outshined everything else caught his attention. It was pretty gold locket with two hearts intertwined together. Bobby turned around getting ready to thank the lady but frowned when he found her gone.

Later on the other side of the store:

Sarah was crying in her mother's arms saying how sorry she was for not watching her little brother.

"Shh, it's ok sweetie. We'll find him." Frances said, rocking her in her arms keeping a close eye on Elliot.

"Excuse me, ma'am." A voice said form behind her.

She turned around and saw a young woman.

"Are you looking for your little boy?" the woman asked.

"Yes." Frances said, worriedly. She then gave the woman a description of Bobby.

"I know where he is follow me."

Frances, Sarah and Elliot followed until they spotted Bobby at the jewelry counter.

"Bobby!" Sarah cried, as she and Elliot ran to him.

Frances began to finally breath easily now, and turned around to thank the woman but frowned when she saw that the woman was gone.

Frances then raced over to the children and pulled Bobby into her arms. "Oh, baby. Why did you wonder off, sweetie we were worried."

"I'm sorry, I wanted to find something for the baby and I did. Look pretty." Bobby pointed out the locket.

France smiled at her little man and said, "Yes honey, it's very pretty, but she's just a baby. She can't have any jewelry yet."

"Please." Bobby pleaded, "I want to give her pretty locket."

Frances smiled with amazement. She knew her little boy was smart beyond his two almost three little years. "Alright." Then she paid for the locket, and they left the store.


End file.
